Mission to Niagara Falls
During the First NoHead War, the Shade Union led by the Dark mutant Suzie traveled to Jalahessea within Niagara Falls to gain the backing of the International Alliance; who was a key ally to the government, for their coup in New York. Empress Zira Miranda Grover did not respond kindly to Hell Burnbottom’s threats, and she ordered her bounty hunters to kill him, causing a fight to break out. The bounty hunters and Imperial enforcers drove the two NoHeads and Suzie to a landing pad where they were attacked by several Nelgokrians, the Shade Union troops stormed the building as Burnbottom, Mean King, and Suzie engaged Elmo and Avara, after a brief engagement, the bounty hunters fled, except Cedric, whom Suzie gave Mean King the order to kill after he suggested they confront Zira in her palace in Arizona. Prelude After being shunned by her idol Roy Walltalker, a young girl named Suzie faked her death and flew to an island via sabatoged airplane. Upon securing the landmark, she began recruiting trained men. She also took refuge in a house already on the island. Finally, she came into contact with the Captain of the Guard, who enlisted many guards into her service. Suzie quickly formed the Shade Union, a smuggling business in which she sold her wondrous inventions to evildoers. Eventually, Hell Burnbottom and Mean King joined the organization for reasons of yet unknown. When Suzie realized who they were, she made them the second-in-command. In order to work with them, she would teleport to Burnbottom’s time, and as she did it more often, she became much more comfortable with it. Knowing that forming an alliance with the International Alliance themselves would be a valuable asset to both the Shade Union and the NoHeads, the organization set out for Niagara Falls with a small attack force was comprised of three ''Kork''-class skyfighters loaded with squads of Doom Cortege foot soldiers and three ''Haya''-class gunships headed toward Niagara Falls and landed in Jalahessea. The mission In Jalahessea, Hell Burnbottom attempted to appeal to the International Alliance and their leader, Empress Zira Miranda Grover. Zira stated that she would ally with him if she was presented with money, but Burnbottom said he had none. Australian Empress Zaynie asked if they had anything to trade, and Burnbottom stated it was their lives for all she possessed. Zira then summoned her bounty hunters to face the three, and she had one of her bounty hunters, Avara, hurl a knife at Hell Burnbottom’s head. Before it could reach its target, Mean King halted it and the knife went hurling back to the feet of the neel, Elmo. Zira then had her bounty hunters eliminate the two NoHeads and Suzie. The two NoHeads merely swatted the guards aside while Suzie used her waterblower to help cover their retreat. By the time the water had dissipated, the NoHeads and Suzie had a head start on their escape. Soon after the retreat, they made their way to a landing platform where Stella and the rest of the Doom Cortege lay in wait for them. In the battle, the soldiers battled the Alliance troops while Avara leaped from the ceiling and managed to knock down Mean King. Before she could move in, she kicked Suzie away. Mean King used his sword to slash at Avara, only for him to roll away from each strike. He was soon attacked by the neel, Elmo, and was forced to the ground. He managed to ward it off him, and then flew Razzer across the room. Mean King briefly skirmished with Elmo, showing a display of unarmed combat. Eventually, Mean King punched Elmo’s Shield, which sent him hurling across the room. Suzie, meanwhile, recovered from Avara’s kick and pulled out her backsword at the sight of advancing guards. With the saber, she cut a swath through them all. A smokescreen then disorientated the three, as the bounty hunters fled. Burnbottom stated simply to leave them as bounty hunters had no affiliations with anyone. Aftermath Though the mission ended as a failure, Cedric was captured by Stella and her soldiers. Cedric stated he knew not of where his allies were hiding. Suzie then ordered for Mean King to kill him as the young guard proved useless to them, but Cedric stated that his allies were holed up in Zira’s palace in the deserts of Arizona. Still, Suzie had Mean King kill Cedric. They then set course for Arizona. Appearances * Category:Missions of the First NoHead War